


Dirty little secret

by Atinydokii



Series: A playlist for him [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Designer!Yeosang, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Glasses kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rock singer!San, Smut, Soft dom!San, There is like barely any plot, Yeosang is san's baby boy, and Yeosang likes it when san tells him he is a good boy, gagging, my first time writing smut, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: A hand wound itself up in Yeosang’s brown locks, a silent plea that he knew all too well. He began to kiss down San’s chest, down to his stomach until he was settled on his knees. He reached up with nimble fingers towards his glasses before they were pushed away.“Leave them on. They looksopretty on you from this angle.”





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first smut so pls be nice
> 
> Title is based on the song Dirty little secret by The All-American rejects  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

All his life he had been rejected again and again. Earlier in his life, it was his grades. They were never good enough for what they expected from him. All he could do was plead to his parents, saying that he was trying his best, but they had none of that. _Do better,_ they said. _Try harder,_ they said. It wasn’t until he pushed himself past a mentally healthy point that he finally got what he wanted from them. 

Praise.

Admiration.

Confirmation that for once he was doing good. That for once what he was doing _was_ enough. It sent a flare through his body. Ever since, he had thrived under appreciation. He aimed to make great grades, make as many friends as possible, and anything he could to be told that he was doing good.

But as time went on, the compliments became less and less. It just became expected of him, and he felt unappreciated. It was a feeling he absolutely hated. Even into adulthood it was present, though he kept it hidden much better. It was hard to, especially after sending in applications to so many companies, labels, and sending in countless designs that were only pushed back to him.

Rejected. 

Re-evaluate.

We are sorry.

Try again.

Those were words that he hated hearing. God he just wanted someone to say yes.

Amazing.

Great.

You’re so talented. 

At first Yeosang hadn’t been so transparent with San regarding his little secret. He would always brush it off as Yeosang just being embarrassed when he would hide his face in the other’s neck when calling him cute or telling him how beautiful he looked. It wasn’t until one night, where they were slowly grinding against each other and San’s lips heavily trailing kisses down his neck that it came out. 

“S-San… Please…” He felt a hand grip into his black and red locks. “ _Tell me I’m a good boy._ ” 

At that moment, San pulled away to look into his eyes which were wide in surprise. Yeosang immediately tried to roll over and hide his face but was stopped by a pair of hands on his cheeks and the younger straddling his waist. 

“You’re such a good boy, baby.” The reaction that got out of his boyfriend made him feral. It was only then and after some talking that San found out just how much Yeosang loved to be praised, and it all made sense. The way he would turn red at the pet names, the way he would adjust his pants slightly when San would go on and on about how _gorgeous_ his boyfriend looked in his new clothes.

Yeosang had confided in him how saying those kinds of things can sometimes put him in a sub space that made him feel _so good_. And god would San make sure his baby boy felt good. 

Especially on days like this. Yeosang was currently at his desk in his studio room, staring at the page in front of him with the bottom of his pencil tapping repeatedly against the paper as he thought about his design. Next to him stacked crumpled pieces of paper of failed attempts at making the perfect outfit. None of them were coming out correctly. He just couldn’t figure out what was missing from the design. It was destroying him.

San could see it as he stood by the door, watching the hunched over figure. He could almost see the wheels spinning in his head at a constant rate while trying to figure it out. He could also see the exhaustion begin to set in his chocolate brown eyes, causing him to frown a bit. With a sigh, the singer walked over, bending over slightly so that he was at eye level with the boy sitting. 

“Sangie?” His hand rested on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Mm.” That was the only response he got. It was one of those responses where San knew he wasn’t really listening. Another sigh left his lips as he gently turned the chair around, forcing Yeosang to look up at him through his round glasses.

“Baby, I think you need a break.” San reaches up to gently cup the other’s cheek, his thumb caressing the apple of it. In response, Yeosang just shook his head and placed a hand over his. 

“I can’t, San. I need to design something that’ll be accepted.” Yeosang huffed and leaner forward, his forehead resting on the younger’s chest. He was beginning to get worked up. San could tell the signs after being with him for so long. He quietly hushed him, wrapping him in a hug and rubbing his back. 

“Please? For me?” San whispered before pulling away enough to look at Yeosang. And for a second, he could see that he was considering it. With a sigh, the brunette nodded, giving in. How could he say no after all?

San gave him a smile and sweetly kissed him, ushering him to stand up. 

“Let me take your mind off of it.” Taking his small hands into his, the singer led the other into their shared bedroom. A queen sized bed sat in the middle with gorgeous red sheets to accompany it. They didn’t get very far once in there though. San closed the door behind him and leaned against it, pulling his boyfriend closer by his waist. He smiled when he saw the other blush, their eyes meeting.

“Hi baby.” A chuckle escaped him.

“Hi.” Yeosang mumbled before San leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the elder’s lips. And then another. And another. They kept going until there was barely any separation between their lips. Tongues began to meet and teeth came out to play, biting gently on Yeosang’s bottom lip and earning a whimper from him. San’s tattooed arm moved so his hand rested against his bottom whilst the other began to tug at the bottom of the oversized sweater the brunette wore. 

He got the hint though and his sweaterpaws reached down to slowly remove his sweater, knocking his glasses slightly askew in the process. The younger just laughed and reached up to fix them. The same hand moved down to roam his chest, watching as his stomach twitched under the touch. 

“Do you want to be a good boy for me?” San asked and the reaction he got was almost immediate. Yeosang looked up with dilated eyes, quickly nodding in response. 

“I need words, baby.”

“Yes, please.” Yeosang mumbled and leaned forward, kissing him passionately. San gave a slight squeeze to Yeosang’s ass with the hand that rested there. He removed his hands from the other, pulling back to remove his shirt. Yeosang’s eyes immediately went to the tattoos on his arms and the floral piece that sat against his neck. He saw them every night yet still felt himself melt at how amazing they looked on San. Leaning in, he began to press kisses onto the tattoo near his neck. Those kisses soon turned into bites and nibbles that made San hum in pleasure. 

A hand wound itself up in Yeosang’s brown locks, a silent plea that he knew all too well. He began to kiss down San’s chest, down to his stomach until he was settled on his knees. He reached up with nimble fingers towards his glasses before they were pushed away. 

“Leave them on. They look _so_ pretty on you from this angle.” Yeosang keened at the praise and he could feel himself getting hard in his painfully tight jeans. His main focus was on San though. He wanted to be good and be praised even more. With shaky hands, he reached forward and began to unbutton and unzip his pants before slowly pulling them down. 

He could see the outline of San’s hard length through his briefs, and Yeosang had to stop saliva from drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Instead, his hands came up, gently rubbing against his thighs and the V of his hips and he leaned in and nuzzled against the clothed shaft. He nosed against it until he got to the head where he left a wet kiss against it, leaving a wet patch against the pre-existing one from how hard San was. He continued to mouth along his cock, getting groans of pleasure in response that just kept him going.

The designer was starting to get annoyed by the barrier between San’s hot skin and Yeosang’s puffy lips. A hiss of pleasure escaped San as his briefs were pulled down and his cock sprung forward against his stomach. Yeosang stared in awe at it. No matter how many times he had seen it, it still left him breathless every time. Once again, he leaned in and began to kiss along the vein that ran under his length, taking his time to make his way to the tip before gently licking it. He took the base in his hand, holding it so that he could lick more aggressively. Not a single patch of skin was left untouched by Yeosang. Such a thorough lover. San’s hand gently ran across the other’s cheek, swearing he was about to pass out with his cock against his lips and Yeosang looking up through his glasses. 

“Baby. Can I fuck your face?” San moved his hand to the back of Yeosang’s head, just resting there. He wouldn’t move him or anything until he got a verbal okay with him. That was something both of them had talked about. Communication was key. So when San got a pliant and pleading _yes_ from Yeosang, he took his length in his hand and gently pressed it against his lips, letting the head trace them with pre-cum before pushing past his lips and letting it settle in his lover’s mouth. 

Brown eyes closed as Yeosang hummed around the head, gently suckling on it like his favorite lollipop. Although he preferred sucking San’s dick over anything else. San gave him a moment to enjoy himself, gently pressing his tongue into the slit and lapping at the head before he began to push his length even farther and farther until he was fully buried in the other’s mouth. He watched as Yeosang’s glasses began to fog up slightly from breathing through his nose, causing the black and red haired male to smirk a little. 

He started out softly, his hips rocking back and forth in a gentle motion. It wasn’t until Yeosang himself tried to make the other go faster that he picked up the pace. He could feel his throat contract around him and god it felt so _good_. His glasses would be knocked around slightly with each thrust and San had to admit that maybe now he had a glasses kink. Especially when they were on such a pretty boy who was taking his cock so well. 

“So beautiful.” He mumbled and felt Yeosang moan against him, causing him to shudder. His hips picked up faster while hearing Yeosang choke slightly. He would let up and pull out, giving him just a second to breathe before pushing himself back in and picking up the pace immediately. He did this for a few times until Yeosang was bright red in the face, tears forming in his eyes and San was on the brink of cumming. One last thrust and he released himself in the elder’s mouth, making sure to stay there until he was done. 

“Let me see baby.” Yeosang tilted his head back, the sweat on his forehead shining in the light and his glasses a little lower than they should be. He opened his mouth to show the white liquid inside to which San reached out and pressed his thumb against his coated tongue. 

“Swallow for me sweetheart.” And just as asked, he did. Yeosang wrapped his lips around his thumb and swallowed all of San’s seed. He didn’t stop there though. With his lips wrapped loosely around the other’s thumb, he began to suck and lick at it for a few minutes, whining when San pulled it out of his mouth. 

“Such a good boy for me. You’re doing so well.” Once again he preened at the praise, lifting his arms up towards San. He knew right away what he wanted. Stepping out of his pants the rest of the way, San picked Yeosang up from under his thighs and walked him over to the bed before gently setting him down on the dark red sheets. His hands then went to the other’s pants where he unbuttoned them and pulled them off, taking his underwear with them. God his baby was beautiful.

He loved everything about Yeosang. The way his blush would travel down to his chest, the way he would jump when San’s fingers ghosted anywhere close to his nipples, the way his back would arch when he touched him, and the way his pretty red cock leaked against his stomach. It was red and so hard, San couldn’t help but stare. That made Yeosang embarrassed though. He tried closing his legs and cover his eyes but San’s soft thigh stopped him from closing them and soon enough his arms were moved from his face. 

“Baby why are you hiding from me? You’re so fucking beautiful.” He let his hands roam across the other’s chest before beginning to toy with his sensitive nipples. With a gasp, his back arched in a beautiful way, spurring San on to continue until he leaned in and wrapped his lips around one of the nubs.

“A-ah! San…” Yeosang moaned out his name as he felt his hand trail lower until it brushed against his dick. It sent a jolt through him, not even realizing how sensitive he was. While moving to the other nipple, San wrapped his hand around Yeosang’s length and began to slowly rub it up and down, applying just enough pressure to get him bothered but not enough to send him close to the edge. Just a start. 

And Yeosang wasn’t having it. He whined and tried to buck against his hand, but his hips were soon pushed against the bed and San pulled away from his chest that was now turning purple from small bites. 

“Yeosang, baby. Don’t move. Be good for me and I’ll reward you, okay?” He moved the hand from his hip to cup his jaw once receiving a nod in response. Once again their lips connected as San’s hand began to pick up the pace and Yeosang tried desperately to stay still. He moaned against his lips and shaked in his arms, his toes curling against the sheets as he tried to be good for him. He thought he was as he was getting closer and closer and San began to kiss along his neck, leaving bruises and love bites in his trail. However, as he began to shake, jerk and moan as his orgasm came oh so close, he felt the other squeeze the base of his length and then pull away. 

A loud whimper was drawn from Yeosang from that. He was so god damn close and now it was gone. Tears almost threatened to spill from his eyes, but he rubbed them away under his glasses that he still had on.

“So pretty.” He felt San’s lips move against his neck as he spoke until he bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Yeosang ran a hand through his hair, pushing the brown locks from his sweaty forehead in hopes of cooling off. He knew it wouldn’t stop there though. Not as San reached over to their nightstand and opened the drawer where a bottle of lube was pulled out along with a wrapped up condom. The contents of the bottle were squeezed onto his fingers and rubbed together to warm up, all while keeping eye contact with each other.

“You look so beautiful like this. All red and worked up. You’re fucking stunning, baby boy.” Yeosang gasped as he felt a finger circle his entrance. That finger then slowly pushed into him, stopping at the last knuckle. 

“I want you to tell me if it hurts baby. You know the word to use right? What will you say to me if it’s too much, baby?” San paused his movements, causing Yeosang to roll his hips while he answers. 

“Ice. It’s ice, Sannie.” His words were slurred from the denial of his last orgasm. San began to move his finger inside him as a reward. 

“Good boy.” His lips pressed against Yeosang’s warm cheek as his finger prodded around his walls. 

“Another. _Please._ ” San couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape as he gently coaxed another finger inside his lover. 

“Already? You’re stretching out so nice for me, Sangie.” He moaned while feeling the second finger press against his walls aimlessly. San was purposefully missing his prostate which was driving him insane if not evident by the way his hips were shaking and he desperately tried to match the thrusting of his fingers. San pulled out to pour more lube on his fingers before pressing three in and spreading them, stretching Yeosang’s hole nicely. 

“A-ah!” His back arched once his fingers finally grazed the spot he had been hoping for. San did it again and again, causing him to squirm and moan his name over and over. It drove San crazy, making his dick stand up hard against his stomach once again despite just cumming. How could he not though when he had such a beautiful boy to himself?

“Did I find it, baby? Does it feel good?” San continued to move his fingers, only stopping when Yeosang didn’t answer. He instead pressed all three of his fingers against his prostate and put pressure on it constantly. “I asked if it felt good, baby.”

“ _Yesyesyes so good_.” He was quick to let the words spill from him wet lips, drool pooling at the side of his mouth from how good it felt. San was pleased with his answer. Once again he started back up, thrusting his hand and hitting his baby’s prostrate every time he could. Again and again. Yeosang was almost there, his body tensing and the heat pooling in his stomach almost getting too much to hold on to.

“S-San I’m close-“ He was cut off when San slowed his fingers down until he stopped completely and pulled out. The second edge caused tears to finally spill from his eyes onto his hot cheeks with a loud whimper.

“ _F-Fuck…_ ” he softly sobbed, feeling San’s lubed hand trail up his side and a pair of lips gently pressing kisses to his chest. 

“You’re being so good for me baby. You’re doing so well. I promise I’ll make you feel so so good, baby boy.” San kissed up his neck before wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s waist and rolling them both over so he was on top. He waited for a moment, rubbing his back gently until his tears stopped and his breath was somewhat. He then gently ushered him to sit and straddle his waist so that his cock rested against the cleft of his ass. “Ride me baby. If you do well enough, I’ll let you cum. Does that sound good?” 

Yeosang was so far into sub space that the mere mention of him being able to cum set him off. Not to mention he loved the praise he got when he worked towards something. He nodded quickly along with verbally agreeing since he knew that was important in their relationship. San smiled and reached over to grab the condom that he had pulled out along with the bottle of lube. He rolled it on himself, already hard again despite cumming once. He then slicked himself up with lube before grabbing onto the smaller’s waist and guiding him.

“Take your time, love.” San said as he lifted Yeosang’s hips and allowed him to align himself with San’s dick. The sound he made while lowering himself down was absolutely sinful. San had to stop himself from fucking up into him then and there. And once he bottomed out, Yeosang threw his head back, arched his spine, and let out the prettiest moan the singer had ever heard. More beautiful than any song he had ever listened to.

“You feel so good around me.” He moaned out before gripping the elder’s hips tightly, but not not enough to leave bruises. “Bounce on me baby and I’ll let you cum.” That was all Yeosang needed before he leaned forward and searched for the other’s hands. Once they were laced together, Yeosang began to move up and down his cock, the sound of lube and skin slapping filling the air. Moans and whimpers escaped the one on top and it made San wish he was recording those beautiful sounds so he could listen to them while jerking off. When Yeosang would bring himself down harshly onto his cock, San would throw his head back and moan loudly, his hips meeting Yeosang’s halfway. He felt himself get close to his peak. At that time, he wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock once more, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me baby. Say my name while you cum.” San muttered out loud enough for Yeosang to hear. Whether he did or not, San wasn’t sure. Either way, when Yeosang finally came it was with a loud cry of his name, his body stilling and hole clenching around San. That alone made San follow through, emptying himself into the condom inside the male. Yeosang fell forward, his chest heaving, and face buried in the other’s neck as he cried from his orgasm. Hot tears made their way from his eyes onto San’s chest. His hand came up to rub the other’s back, mumbling praises as he felt himself soften inside him. They sat there for a moment, San mumbling praises into Yeosang’s hair as he calmed down from his high. His head was still sub space hazy, but he was beginning to enter back into reality. A hiss escaped him once San pulled out, the feeling not pleasant for either of them. 

“I need to clean us up, baby. Can you move?” All he got was a grown and a shake of his head, earning a laugh from him. “What if we take a bath together?” Yeosang paused before nodding against his neck and leaving a small kiss there. A few more minutes went by before San gently pat his butt, asking for him to sit up. Yeosang did but didn’t get off him just yet. 

“Sannie. Was I good?” Yeosang asked with a tilt of his head, his face bright red and hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes were still glossed over but he seemed to slowly make his way back to the real world. San reached up and removed the glasses from his face that were slightly askew before responding.

“You were so good for me. You were amazing as always. I’m so proud of you, Yeosang.” San sat up as well before wrapping his arms underneath the boy and picking him up. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too, Sannie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I made a twitter for my writing but it's very nsfw. So yeah, its @atinydokii and if you want to follow please be 18+ and have your age in your bio somewhere. That or you can send me a curioscat on the account with your @ and age. Thank you!


End file.
